Spinning, Surrealism and Utter Stupidity
by Gunpowder Cookies
Summary: Turns out that navigating the spinning gates isn't as easy as it looks. Post-finale, some Makorra.


**AN: I meant to write serious shipping stuff, or something dramatic in the wake of the finale. I ended up writing **_**this.**_

_**Disclaimer: Puuuhlleaaase. Bryke are the only ones godly enough to have created the Legend of Korra.**_

* * *

**~ Spinning, Surrealism and Utter Stupidity ~**

"Do you really need to keep training?" Mako yelled so as to be heard by his girlfriend (just thinking of that term gave the odd feeling of butterflies in his stomach and _wait butterflies in his stomach since when did he become such a girl?_) over the sound of Bolin's cheering. The avatar paid no heed to his words, keeping her focus fixed on flexible footwork, turning with the gates, one with the wind. When she finally got out at the other side, Korra grinned at the firebender in triumph- by now she could get through those spinning gates without tiring out.

"Do _you_ ever stop training? Just because I _know _how to airbend doesn't mean I've mastered it." She counteracted, arms folded. He couldn't help but smile at her response, simply because it was just so _Korra._

"That was great!" Ikki chirped, pumping a fist into the air. Unfortunately, she and Jinora had been braiding Asami's hair- this action prompted a surprise squeal from the non-bender as her ebony locks were forcibly yanked.

Jinora soothed her sister (much to Asami's relief), but nodded in approval of Korra's achievement.

The firebender just shrugged. "Do those spinning gates really help your bending?"

Korra raised an eyebrow. "It's not as easy as it looks. Take the amount of twirling you do in probending and times it by ten." She retorted, aware of the slight exaggeration. "You gonna give it a go?"

He shook his head, but Bolin eagerly jumped at the opportunity. "Yes please! Looks fun!"

Only the observant (ie. Mako) noticed Korra's mischievous grin. Some big brother instinct was frantically yelling for him the stop his sibling from doing something so stupid, but the rest of him reasoned that there was no way Bolin could get hurt _that _badly. It couldn't be anything worse than the various injuries they had received over the years, both in the probending arena and out of it.

"So I've just gotta get through there without touching the gates?"

"Yep!" Ikki chirped, having abandoned her hairdressing in excitement. "You gotta be light on your feet! Like a leaf!"

"Do leaves even have feet?"

Korra chuckled. "You've got Meelo to thank for that whole 'be the leaf'. Thing. Anyway, you ready, Mr. Leaf?"

"Hell yeah!"

With Ikki's assistance, Korra sent out a wind and the gates began their speedy spinning. "Then go ahead!"

* * *

"You weren't too bad." Jinora said almost consolingly to the slumped figure of an earthbender on the floor, rolling her eyes as Ikki's delighted laughter rang through the air, accompanied by the chortles of Meelo (where did he even come from again?). "It's not your fault that you're not small enough."

Korra winced, remembering all too well what it felt like to be smacked around like a pinball. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that… I really should have expected this…"

She flashed an apologetic smile at Mako for allowing his brother in, and he simply sighed because sometimes he thought Korra was just batshit crazy. In a good way.

"I bet it's cuz he's a boy!" Ikki giggled. "Guys can't twirl, it's not manly!"

"Then what about Meelo? And dad?" Jinora replied, irritated at her sister's antics.

Ikki stuck her tongue out. "Girls are still the best- right, Asami?"

The young woman sighed, having been glad to not have the energetic seven-year-old tugging at her hair like there was no tomorrow (and no Meelo eagerly waiting to snatch it). "Yes, Ikki. Yes."

"Then show us!"

An exasperated Asami got up, running finger through her hair and transforming the braids back to her black waves. "If you insist…"

* * *

"Wow! See, girls really are the best!" Ikki cheered, skipping in circles around the tired but unharmed Asami.

_Korra was right, that really was hard._

Said Avatar was clapping. "Great going there!"

"That's four for the girls!"

Meelo pouted and pounced on the nearest male in the vicinity- an unsuspecting Mako (Bolin was on the sidelines with Pabu). "Go on, Scarfie! Show them!"

"Nuh-uh." Came the abrupt reply. "I'm no airbender."

He looked at his girlfriend to see that same grin from earlier plastered onto her face- a sure sign of impending doom. "Neither is Asami." She informed him. _Come on. You know you're gonna end up doing it._

"Nope. I don't wanna end up like Bo."

"HEY!"

Korra grabbed him by the scarf and pulled him up; he'd forgotten just how strong she was. "Come on, the first guy to ever give Amon a run for his money is scared of a few spinning gates?"

"Yes."

Her eyes narrowed as she set him back down. "Come on! Bolin and Asami did it, why won't you?"

"Because I'm not stupid."

The avatar huffed in annoyance before resorting to plan B- attempting to push him towards the gates. Fortunately for the firebender he was hardly scrawny, and managed to solidly stand his ground, only budging a few feet (which was quite the feat considering Korra's ridiculous Amazonian strength). "Why the hell am I even going out with such a wimp!" She complained jokingly. "It's just a basic exercise, you already know how to dodge and all that!"

"Korra, can you please stop pushing me?" He complained, pushing back with all his strength so that they were evenly matched, both in might and willpower. Korra hissed, he grunted as they battled it out.

Bolin leaned over and whispered to Asami. "Do you think we should stop them or- WHAT IS THAT MONK KID DOING?"

The non-bender winced as the earthbender suddenly began yelling in her ear before realising what had startled him so. Ikki and Meelo had managed to get the gates spinning and had sneaked up behind the oblivious, unsuspecting couple.

"One… two… three!"

With that, the two airbenders sent gusts of wind onto the two. With yells of protest, Korra and Mako were both propelled straight into the spinning gates.

"Ikki! Meelo! Dad said that only one person at a time!" Jinora scolded, but was quickly drowned out by much louder shouting.

"Budge it, I- can't – move- when you- take up- all the spa – space!" Came Korra's shriek, disjointed as she was cut off whenever a gate slammed into her.

"You were the- one who – pushed me – in!"

"Because- you were so- stu- GET YOUR GOD- DAMN HANDS O- OOOFF MY ASS!"

"GET – YOUR BOOBS – OUT OF MY – FACE!"

Bolin jumped up. "Wait there- I'm coming, bro!"

Before anyone could stop him he had gone charging in and now there was a third voice yelling.

Jinora winced. "Idiot… Ikki, don't add more air!"

With a sigh, Asami stood, arms folded as she assessed the situation. "I'm probably gonna regret this… but hey, what are friends for?"

Cautiously, she approached (_I know how to manoeuvre this thing I'll be fine_) and ebbed her way in only to find that she had underestimated the chaos.

"Asami – did you just – feel me up?"

"No!- I swear- that somebody's – got – their hands – down my pants!"

"OUCH- don't- kick me there!"

Then there was a choking sound and a declaration of. "Get- that scarf- off him! – Wait, what's-

"I'm here, beautiful woman!"

* * *

**AN: I officially suck at writing crack. I suck at writing period.**


End file.
